Isaac Bond
by p0ke37
Summary: Ivan has kidnapped Garet! Isaac Bond must Garet from teh evil clutches of his drug-crazed friend, Ivan.


**Chapter 1: I da man**

I lay on the sofa smokin' a cigar. I look out da window and I see Felix pop outa nowhere and mug Garet ova da head. I swear, I hate it when dose' fools do dat. I dunno why, but maybe it's cause I can't stand people having fun. Ya see, I'm the leader for a lotta people. If somethin' goes wrong, they silently blame it one me. If I show weakness, dose' fools crumble like sour cake.

I really can't help it though. I always knew people looked up to me, ever since the accident at old Sol Sanctum. Garet regrets leaving his decision up to me, because he lived in my shadow for quite a while.

I got up and dropped my cigar on the table next to the sofa. I walked into my room and looked under the bed. I managed to pull out an' old WWII rifle. I balanced it around and did a trick involving throwing the gun up into the air, doing a somersault, and landing with the gun on your nose.

Most people would ask why i like guns. I couldn't answer. I've seen a lotta movies from America, and the heroes always had guns. In fact, I have at least six other guns in my closet. I secretly practice on birds and the like. And most of the time, I'm a pretty good shot.

In another minute I heard a knock on the door. I put my rifle away and answered the door.

I opened it and my old ho Mia came in. I guess she wanted a little something, so I gave it to her. The rest of the evening we were in my room, doing, well, stuff. :)

--...--...--

I woke up the next day, and Mia was laying next to me in our bed. I got up quietly, as to not wake her. I got dressed, and went outside to feel the cool summer air. If only everyday were like this, I sighed.

I walked over to my friend Garet's house. I knocked on his door, but there was no answer, so I figured he was asleep.

I turned to leave, but suddenly Jenna burst through the door crying, "Garet is gone!"

I must not have heard right. No way, Garet? He's crazy enough to have married his cousin Jenna, but I thought he loved her cooking. No way he'd leave.

I told her to calm down. "We'll ask Ivan to find him." This seemed to comfort him a little.

Me and Jenna visited Ivan, who usually is home, but now he wasn't.

This couldn't be good.

For the next hour we visited every villager we knew, and in the end we went to Kraden.

At Kraden's cottage, we asked him if he knew where Garet and Ivan were.

He knew.

He claimed that Ivan had gone crazy last week while Kraden, Ivan, Garet, and Felix were playing cards. Ivan always used to cheat by reading the other players' minds. But that night, Ivan had taken an overdose of his medicine. It made Ivan kidnap Garet, and take him to his hideout in Chicago, Illinois.

I had to save Garet.

But I knew American's didn't respond well to psynergy. I had to use my guns.

The very next day I got a ticket to America from Japan, and my journey was underway.

**Chapter 2: Plane Trouble**

Author's Notes:

Isaac gets ready to board the plane. The date is... 9/11.

After waiting for an hour to board the plane, I finally get on and take my seat. When the plane takes off, I decide to make sure my guns are combat-ready.

I see some of the passengers are nervous. I looked at my skin. It was really tan since my travels through the Suhulla desert.

I took the clip outta my .50 an lay it on the seat. This makes the other passengers even more nervous. I load it, and feel the trigger under my finger.

Suddenly some girl screams.

The rest is hard to remember.

I know that the girl that screamed was dead... and the guy who killed her... coming for me... I... I...

I woke up looking at the clip of the plane go through the Twin Towers on the TV screen. Presumably, I was in a hospital.

I got up and left. I stopped a local and asked him what state I was in. He replied: "Chi-ca-go!"

I was in the right place. I found my guns and looked throughout the city. Ivan would pay.

**Chapter 3: The Fortress**

I was in the middle of Chicago walking around with a lot of guns on me, and everyone had the same impression as they did on the plane. They seemed to believe that a really tan dude with blond hair and two machine guns, two handguns, an Uzi, a sword, a rifle, and a lot of ammo was going to kill them just because they could.

I'm not like that though. I had a very good reason to shoot when the elder asked me to help her cross the street. She didn't know that I knew of her intentions. I am sure that she was going to rip me and mug me while I tried dodging very large speeding objects.

Well, now I know. Old ladies can be sinister.

I traveled the streets until I came upon a shop called "Maps unlimited.' Good. Maybe I could locate Ivan.

I browsed the aisles until I found a device called a GPS. I went over to the counter and exchanged the GPS for some gold. All the while the cashier studied me with enthusiasm.

"What d'ya need those guns for?" she asked me.

"I plan to fight a friend of mine, who is under the influence influence of a drug called Barbitotittobitahsmishtacutalatatatularate. It is highly lethal to the brain hen used in he slightest overdose."

The slutty look faded in her eye, as one does when one does not understand something.

I left the building. I tried telekinesis with Garet, but he was still too far away.

I searched the city until I came upon a fortress made entirely of cardboard boxes.

Instinct old me that Ivan was in there.

I blasted a round off into the boxes.

A voice called out to me...

ISAAC!

That's when I knew. Garet was trapped... and he probably got shot by one of those bullets.

I threw boxes franticly out of my way so I could reach Garet. I heard his voice get closer and closer... then it seemed to fade away into the distance... had... had I lost him? Could I have failed?

When I got to where Garet had supposedly been, some inner instinct told me that tis was a cruel trick, one I had played directly into.

The earth beneath me began to shake, and some of it began to crumble under the weight of the cardboard fortress. The boxes grew mean eyes and followed me into the abyss that formed from the crumbling earth.

When I woke up, I was blinded b severe pain in my head. The red glow of evil eyes pierced the darkness.

"Hello Isaac," called out a voice. A voice like... Garet's!

"G--Garet?"

"Isaac... you've been down here for three days. Ivan has trapped us in this magical box fortress, and I don't know how to get out."

Well that was obvious.

I tried to get up off the ground I had apparently been on for three days, but m headache was too powerful.

"Here, take this". Garet handed me a pill and told me to swallow.

In a minute I already felt better.

I jumped up and examined myself for any damage. I seemed paler, but felt fine for the most part.

Then I examined Garet.

Garet's skin was as pale as a ghost, and the fiery red hair that displayed his personality was slowly turning gray.

I gulped down. I looked around and all my guns were... still with me. Well, one advantage already.

"Garet, were gettin' outta dis place."

Garet nodded in approval, then retracted it with a slight frown.

"Um... how?" he asked.

"We blow it up."

And I intended to do just that.

I took some ammunition out of my secondary pistol, and set it on the florr. I unscrewed my homemade bullet-head, a hollow point -- a one shot killer. I tipped the contents inside on the floor from about five bullets and grabbed a match. I lit it and dropped it on the pile, jumping back as I do so.

The pile exploded, making a huge hole in the Box Fortress.

Garet watched me with a stunned look. "H-How does GUNPOWDER do THAT!?"

I replied, "because it's MY gunpowder."

Judging by the look on his face, Ivan had no chance.

We blasted our way to the outside of the fortess, only to see a sight that sickened me.

Ivan was standing on a pile of wreckage in the middle of the street, holding a girl hostage. He was screaming something inaudible and people were scared and crying. I'm sure an eighteen-year-old Rambo with every kind of weapon imaginable didn't make them feel any better.

But this was my battle now. And so I pull out my guns...

NEXT CHAPTER: CLASH OF METAL

**Chapter 4: Clash of Metal**

Ivan stood fifty yards in front of me.

I grabbed my MP5 from behind me.

Ivan gave a look of curiosity. "What do you intend to do with those?" he asked.

I didn't give him enough time to wonder.

I squeezed the trigger and felt the kick of my gun as Ivan gasped with shock. By luck he managed to dodge most of the bullets, but one took of the tip of his ear.

I was in luck. Getting hit in his ear was enough to discourage him and make tears well up in his eyes.

I reloaded as fast as possible and aimed towards Ivan's chest. I was about to pull the trigger when suddenly Ivan vanished like dust into wind...

And appeared a few feet in front of me.

By instinct alone, I used my psynergy and a spear of earth bounded out of the ground, inches away from massacring Ivan.

Ivan leaped over the spire towards me. He swung his staff and it hit me squarely in the face.

I was blinded from pain as Ivan bore down what he considered to be heavy assault.

Which made me even more confident.

I pulled a sawed-off shotgun from off my back, and aimed towards Ivan's mass. I shot and...

I hit home. Yet, instead of blood flying everywhere, a few particles of dust came out where the shotgun pellets had hit him.

Ivan looked at me, then Garet, and made a last desperate move.

The world seemed to slow as Ivan leaped n top of the box fortress and jumped down to the hard earth below.

If Ivan killed himself, he would no be defeated. He would have won. I can't let him win.

When Ivan came down towards earth, I cast a spire up and Ivan screamed as he landed on my trap. The spire stuck from his front to his back, and with a last sigh, Ivan was dead, nothing more than a bloody mass.

I shook my head. I had lost my friend to a dangerous drug, a drug that manipulated the brain and controlled the body...

And yet... Ivan's body twitched. He was still alive! I grasped him and pulled him off the rock. I then got Garet's hand, and used my remaining psynergy to teleport to the nearest hospital.

The ER doctors took them right away. I felt a relief I hadn't felt in days. And in siting against the walls of the hopital, I drifted off to sleep...

**Chapter 5: The End?**

I was in my home with my old ho Mia. I related my story of how the doctors fixed Ivan's mental problem by giving him weed (we were lucky the doctor Ivan got was from California.)

The whole village of Vale looked up to me even more now. I had tried my best to use as little Psynergy as possible, to avoid an army of Americans atacking me because I was some kinda freak with weaponry AND Psynergy.

Garet was also well. Him and (his cousin, Jenna, damn incests) were in love more than ever.

Peace was slowly being restored, and with it, the chance of another adventure...

THE END

OF

THE END OF

THIS CHAPTER,

WHICH MEANS,

WELL, I GUESS IT MEANS

THAT THIS STORY IS FINALLY FINISHED.

SO HAVE A MERRY CHRISTMAS IN JULY...

OR JUST GO PISS OFF

The End

:)


End file.
